


A Diapered Idol's Dilemma

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Fetish, Gross, Humiliation, Public Humiliation, Scat, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Umi Sonoda has a secret. Will she make it through her first concert without being found out?
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	A Diapered Idol's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first request story. It was request by an anonymous DeviantArt user. I'm not familiar with Love Live, but I hope I got everything correct. This was a tough one to write.

Umi Sonoda has a secret. From time to time, she would get somewhat intense stage fright that lead to some undesirable 'accidents'. To combat this, she would often wear diapers onstage when she wasn't feeling so confident.

Umi was intent on keeping this as under wraps as possible. What would her bandmates think of her wearing diapers? Umi couldn't bear the thought of how humiliating that would be. Luckily for Umi, her bandmates were none the wiser. Even on her off days, she put on a truly fantastic show each time.

The idol group Umi was a part of, the μ's, was set to play their first public performance that evening. They'd practiced and rehearsed plenty in private, but this was something entirely different, and Umi was **terrified**. Umi could already tell this was going to be a hard show for her, so she came prepared. Walking into the backstage area came Umi, clad in a thick diaper, hidden by a pair of tights and the short skirt of her idol uniform. She looked as pretty (and nervous) as ever.

Taking deep breaths to calm herself, Umi was interrupted by the groups leader, Honoka Kosaka. Honoka was a sweet, outgoing girl, but Umi thought she was so bossy.

"Umi?", the orange haired Honoka interrogated, "What's with the tights? No one else has them and they totally clash with the rest of our outfit! You gotta get those off."

"Wh- but-", stammered a flustered Umi. 

"No buts!" Honoka retorted, walking off. "Show starts in 5 minutes!"

Once she was sure Honoka was gone, Umi pulled off her tights and put them in her bag. She felt so _exposed_ without them. What if someone saw her diaper? Her heart was pounding with fear, her body shaking as she carefully walked onstage, as not to emit a crinkle.

* * *

As soon as she walked onstage, Umi's heart sank. So many people, all watching her. What if she messed up? What if she forgot the words? She was so preoccupied with her worries, she didn't even know she was beginning to mess herself.

Umi felt a warmth envelope her body. She was left absolutely helpless as she emptied her bowels onstage in front of so many people. Umi couldn't believe she had messed herself _already_. She certainly felt relieved, but she was even more embarrassed than before. Did someone see? Did she mess up one of her lines? Her mind was racing, but she tried to shake the feeling and continue her performance. 

Sadly for Umi, someone did see. Honoka saw everything. Still cheerfully singing her song, Honoka gave Umi's sagging diaper a playful squish. Umi was absolutely horrified. Her face turned red, she stumbled over the lyrics, tears welled up in her eyes. But for her sake, she had to keep singing, as not to blow her cover. 

* * *

The rest of the show went without any major problems. It went about as well as it could after what happened to Umi. She was the last to exit the stage once the concert ended, hoping to have avoided Honoka completely, but to no luck. Honoka had been waiting for her backstage. 

Umi didn't know what to do. There was no way Honoka _didn't_ know she wore diapers. The two girls just stood there in silence for what felt like an eternity to Umi until Honoka wrapped her arms around the her, giving Umi's diaper a soft pat as if to say "I know what you're wearing."

"You did great today, Umi."

"I-I did??" Umi replied, her face beet red. "You're not mad about my..." Her voice trailed off, to embarrassed to even finish the sentence.

"Of course not! You did such a good job. Whatever you need to get through a show, I support you. Remember, we're a team." Honoka said, smiling warmly.

Umi felt as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. "Th-thank you!!" She cried.

"You're welcome, Umi. Now, can I change you?"


End file.
